criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Without Wings
Case Background The Victim was the journalist of University, Eva L'Brour who has been pushed out of the UnivesityNews Tower. The Killer was the boss of UniNews, Johnson Brownstone. Johnson killed her becuase she was going to expose Johnson's biggest secret. Victim *'Eva L'brour '(Found dead in the middle of University.) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration ' 'Killer *'Johnson Brownstone' 'Suspects *'Tommy White (Employee)' Profile *This suspect owns a permanent marker. Appearance *This suspect wears an UniNews badge. *'William Chesire (Party Organizator)' Profile *This suspect owns a permanent marker. *This suspect wears Eu Dela Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes. *'Taylor Eastfield (Victim's Friend)' Profile *This suspect owns a permanent marker. *This suspect wears Eu Dela. *'Annabel Fist (Actress)' Profile *This suspect wears Eu Dela. Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes. *'Johnson Brownstone (UniNews President)' Profile *This suspect owns a permanent marker. *This suspect wears Eu Dela. Appearance *This suspect wears black clothes. *This suspect wears an UniNews badge. Killer's Profile *The Killer wears an UniNews badge. *The Killer's blood type is A+ *The Killer wears black clothes. *The Killer wears Eu Dela. *The Killer owns a permanent marker. Crime Scenes *Walton Square *Square Garden *Newsroom *The Victim's Desk *Hightop Party *Poolside Buffet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Walton Square (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass Shards) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00) *Examine Glass Shards (Result. Blood) *Analyse Blood (03.00.00) *Interrogate Johnson Brownstone about his dead employee. *Ask Taylor about her ties with the victim. *Investigate Newsroom (Clues: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Invitation Card) *Examine Invitation Card (Result: Code) *Analyse Code (00.05.00) *Ask William about the party invitation. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) ''' '''Chapter 2 *Investigate Hightop Party (Clues: Smartphone, Torn Pages) *Analyse Smartphone (03.00.00) *Talk to Johnson Brownstone about being at the hightop party. *Interrogate Tommy White about Eva. *Examine Torn Pages (Result: Victim's Diary) *Analyse Diary (00.15.00) *Investigate The Victim's Desk (Clues: Victim's Drawer) *Examine The Victim's Drawer (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Blank Paper) *Analyse Blank Paper (12.00.00) *Confront Annabel about Johnson. *Talk to Johnson about being with Annabel. *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Square Garden (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Scrawled Photo) *Analyse Scrawled Photo (01.00.00) *Investigate Poolside Buffet (Clues: Threathing Note) *Examine Threathing Note (Result: Unknown Molecule) *Analyse Unknown Molecule (03.00.00) *Interrogate Annabel about the murder night. *Talk to Tommy White about Johnson. *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Annabel Fist. *Investigate Hightop Party (Clues: Broken Lipstick) *Examine Broken Lipstick *Examine Lipstick (Result: Molecule) *Analyse Molecule (03.00.00) *Tell Annabel about the results. (Reward: Fashion Hairstyle) *Get News from Tommy White. *Investigate Newsroom (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Presidental Speech) *Give his speech back to Tommy White. (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Taylor Eastfield. *Investigate Walton Square (Clues: Victim's Handbag) *Examine The Victim's Handbag (Result: Victim's Wallet) *Examine The Victim's Wallet (Result: Old Photo) *Return her photo back to Taylor. (Reward: 5000 'coins') *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Sentences Johnson Brownstone, who had been entered a guilty plead, sentenced 20 years in jail with a chance of parole in 12 years.